walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Mean Guard (TV Series)
This mean guard is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a member of the Woodbury Army. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about this man's life prior to or as the outbreak began. He may have lived in or near Woodbury, Georgia. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Walk With Me" This survivor is first seen guarding the wall of Woodbury during the first night Andrea and Michonne arrived in Woodbury. He is wielding a silenced M4A1 and is patrolling the wall. Eventually Merle gets up on the wall and takes the survivor's gun and shoots a few zombies. Merle hands the survivor his M4A1 back and he continues guarding the wall. "Made to Suffer" This man is seen on the streets after Rick's group attacks Woodbury. He is on the streets patrolling and participates in the shootout. When the first gunshots were heard, a soldier and him arrive to ask The Governor about the recent events. The Governor orders this survivor and a small group of Woodbury soldiers to check every house in town for the attackers. Later that night, when Daryl and Merle are thrown into the arena, this survivor is seen standing next to Shumpert, armed with an Mk 18 Mod 0. "The Suicide King" This guard is first seen in the arena, watching the Dixon brothers and making sure they didn't attempt to escape. After Merle announces where his loyalties lie, this survivor walks over to where they hold captured zombies, bringing a restrained one out. The zombie is killed by Maggie and the survivor survives the ambush. The next day, when the Woodbury townspeople riot, this survivor is seen next to Martinez and Shumpert, making sure the residents of the town do not attack anybody. When Shumpert notices walkers clawing on the wall and a man beeping on his car horn, this survivor assists with killing the walkers and calming the man. Later, he witnesses Richard Foster die. "Home" This survivor was seen patrolling the streets of Woodbury. He watched Andrea and Karen as they talked to each other. Later he stands on the back of a military vehicle while Andrea is talking to Milton. "I Ain't a Judas" The unnamed Woodbury survivor is seen helping board up the damaged wall with wood. He is grabbing the wood and carrying it to the wall while Andrea and Milton are talking. "Prey" The Woodbury survivor is seen stationed at the wall as Tyreese and Sasha are placing things in the truck alongside Martinez and Shumpert. He is talking to another guard. When Andrea and Milton are in the alley talking about the Governor, the unnamed survivor is seen walking by on the street, talking with the same wall guard from earlier. "This Sorrowful Life" This Woodbury resident is present at the feed store with the Governor and other armed men. When the survivors hear music, Martinez addresses this survivor to go check it out. This soldier, along with another man, reach the source of the noise only to find walkers heading towards them. The man shouts out "Walkers!", alerting his fellow soldiers, and begins to open fire. Merle, inside a shed, fires a single shot, striking the man in the back and causing him to fall to the ground. Unable to get away, he lays there alive while he is used as bait to distract the walkers. Soon after, the walkers reach him and proceed to devour him. Death ;Killed By *Merle Dixon (Caused) *Zombies This guard is shot in the back by Merle while he and the entire Woodbury group are distracted by walkers. The guard falls down and is killed when a group of walkers approaches and devour him alive. Killed Victims This list shows the victims this guard has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances TV Series Season 3 *"Walk With Me" (No Lines) *"Made to Suffer" *"The Suicide King" *"Home" (No Lines) *"I Ain't a Judas" (No Lines) *"Prey" (No Lines) *"This Sorrowful Life" Trivia *According to an interview with Dango Nguyen, he was selected to be the featured extra to die in "This Sorrowful Life" due to being a recognizable Woodbury soldier, and to leave an impact when he died.File:Dango Nguyen Interview Part 3.PNG **He also revealed that while he never officially had a backstory or name, he was listed as "Mean Guard" in the scripts.File:Dango Nguyen Interview Part 2.PNG *Since his first appearance in "Walk With Me", he has appeared numerous times, uncredited. It wasn't until his death episode, "This Sorrowful Life", that this survivor is finally credited by AMC as Guard exclusively on AMC's website. *This survivor is dubbed "Long Hair" in the Talking Dead segment In Memoriam clip for "This Sorrowful Life". References de:Langhaarige Wache Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Unnamed Category:Woodbury Category:Deceased Category:TV Series Category:Background Characters Category:Woodbury Army Category:Antagonists